


Ends of the Earth

by izukillme



Series: Life in Death - Bleach One-Shots [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cringe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, posting for a friend dshfdsksjdf, this is cringe asf i wrote it way back when, this is the raciest thing I've ever written I'm baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Ichigo would follow his Emperor to the ends of the earth.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Life in Death - Bleach One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> lol here ya go take some ByaIchi

Ichigo bows shortly as he enters the chamber, murmuring, "Morning, your Majesty," and smirking at the room he knows will be empty. The Emperor is probably amongst the _sakura_ again, where he always spends five minutes before beginning his duties for the day.

The balcony opens, and in steps the man himself, a few pink petals in his loose black hair. His slate eyes, like twin storms, soften when they fall upon Ichigo, who can't help but smile again.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Byakuya greets softly, stepping further into the room. Ichigo meets him halfway, resting his hands on the Emperor's shoulders as is habit. "Have you rested well?"

"Yeah," Ichigo grins lazily. "How about you, your Majesty?"

Byakuya hums. "It was to be infinitely better if I were to have had you beside me, as I do now."

Ichigo flushes. Byakuya always knows _exactly_ what to say to make him turn pink as the cherry blossoms his liege so loves.

Byakuya pokes his blushing cheek with a satisfied smile.

"One day I will have the laws changed and we will be wedded in front of the entire world." he decides.

"I wouldn't really care," Ichigo replies honestly, "whether we did it in a damned brothel or a palace of Heaven. All I want is you, my Lord. Illegal or legal, married or having an affair."

But since it is what Byakuya wants, it will be done. Whatever Byakuya wants: that is Ichigo's motto.

Byakuya twists into Ichigo, hands buried in orange, locks as he kisses the daylights out of his closest Knight and lover. Ichigo reciprocates with equal passion, tugging gently on his Emperor's silky black hair as he pours all of himself into him, yielding every aspect of his being to Byakuya. Just like he has done since the day he met him.

"Perhaps, might we be slightly delayed today?" Byakuya says with a half-smile.

Ichigo knows it is not a request, but an order.

And every order Byakuya gives him is to be the words he lives by, until he has carried it out to perfection.

So he nods and sinks to his knees, opening Byakuya's silken night-robes at the hips and lavishing the royal's manhood. He goes on till Byakuya raises a hand for him to stop and kisses him senseless.

They tumble onto the enormous bed together, already wrapped around each other. Ichigo arches up over Byakuya and then he plunges down, and then there is biting of lips and whispering of names in ragged tones that are unbecoming of an Emperor and his Knight: but neither of them can care right now. All that matters is the intense heat and the delicious friction between them, all that matters is this moment.

Ichigo rolls over onto the bed, breathing deeply. He throws a glance over at Byakuya, to see that he is barely out of breath. Hair perfect, skin pale without the sweaty flush that Ichigo currently sports, chest not even heaving.

But that is his Emperor, no? Absolutely perfect.

Byakuya gives him a soft smile. "Clean yourself up and be ready. I shall be dressed and join you soon."

Ichigo almost rolls his eyes. "Stupid perfectionist Emperor."

"Idiotically sloppy Knight," Byakuya retorts fondly. Ichigo snorts and makes his way into the bathroom, washing white fluid off himself and coming back out to slip on his robes. Byakuya is already half in his royal clothing, black silk kimono with a white _haori_ , his silver scarf and ivory _kenseikan_ tipped with gold. The kimono hangs off his powerful shoulder, and Ichigo can't help but gawk a bit. He and Byakuya are almost equally matched in battle: Byakuya's skill level far higher than his own, but Ichigo's raw power enough to dwarf everything.

Ichigo grabs his clothing and quickly puts it on, rushing out of the room so his blood won't do the rushing to a… certain place. He waits by the guard, who give him nods and bows of respect - he _is_ Byakuya's most trusted Knight, after all, and one does not gain the trust of Emperor Byakuya Kuchiki so easily.

Byakuya emerges from the room in all his royal glory, ivory-tipped-gold headpieces gleaming in his hair and scarf wrapped securely around his neck. His _haori_ billows as he walks forward, past the kneeling security to whom he gives an absent nod of greeting. Ichigo follows in his Emperor's footsteps, just like always.

Just like always, he'll follow Byakuya to the ends of the Earth.


End file.
